The Rejection
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] We're the weakest of them all. We want to be able to fight. But that doesn't mean I have the courage to kill someone. Perhaps I do. But in the end, no one will survive because of us. I was only meant to stay as a rejection. Now my school has risen me and my friends to become monsters... Please R & R. Ships inside. [I WILL NOT BE WRITING THIS UNTIL I FINISH ONE OF MY STORIES]


**Okay, I don't exactly know why I made another freakk'in story... AGAIN! ;^; Arceus, I have to stop making new stories... T_T Well, here's the details on my new story;**

**The Legend**

**Most places are safe. Right? If you said yes, you would be dead wrong. Because in this unknown land, there are these beasts. Perhaps, monsters or animals. Anyways, they are what we call Pokemon. They have great powers that help us in every way. Including evil ambitions. The beings who make use of Pokemon for this horrible ideal have created a raging war between the compassion of Pokemon and the neglection of them. In this war, many children have become involved with it. To protect their innocence and love for these creatures, elders and warriors built a series of different schools for them to live at. These schools are protected and no one could ever attack it. Each school is different. Some are for children, who could help in the war, while others have the purpose of protection from the war.**

**Though, the war will somehow haunt over these schools and their students' Pokemon...**

**Another warning to those of you humans out there! Pokemon shall not be purposed for fighting in this war. Instead we must rely on our strength. Each one of us have a small piece of energy that Pokemon give to us from the start. Before attending these schools. The powers represent Simplicity, Mineral, Tsunami, Ember, Wind, Lightning, Energy, and Blood.**

**Pure Academy: A school where students that are without defensive mechanisms go here to stay safe. Mostly away from all the other violent schools. Often, picked to be the weakest of schools. However, some students may have the choice of attending another school, EXCEPT Blood Sword Tower. The students here are friendly and kind. The ones who hold Simplicity will stay here.**

**Lying Ninja Teachings: The school of acting and beauty. Most students here use their abilities to trick many people. This school's know for being the second weakest. This school has been in hiding to avoid attacks. Most of the school uses appearances and acting to defeat enemies. A couple of Pure Academy students try to register in this school. The ones who hold Tsunami will stay here.**

**Defense Fortress: The school where student are carefully selected to attend. Students here are often relaxing and have Pokemon of high defense. As they grow older, some students are assigned to protect specific people. This place is known to even defend the most chaotic of wars. The only school that is almost as powerful as Blood Sword Tower. However, Pure Academy student may have small chances to attend here. The ones who hold Mineral will stay here.**

**Summoners' Circle: The school where students learn to control people and enemies. They tend to lack power. But they like to use their advantages against other schools. A most resourceful school that uses advantagements and control. The ones who hold Lightning will stay here.**

**Tamer Dungeon: A school for special students who have the ability to control a specific kind of beast. Although, you attend this school by random. If so, your connection to others must be tested on your bonds with a being. Your childhood has to consist of bonding or training to be selected into here. The ones who hold Energy will stay here.**

**Seekers' Library: The school of knowledge. Most students are used to track and find anything in the world. Sometimes, this school is often smart and could only win mental challenges. Most of the academic students attend here. However, some are lucky. Those students have the ability to see into someone's most hidden thoughts and feelings. The ones who hold Wind will stay here.**

**Blood Sword Tower: A school of ruthless fighters that rule all of the schools with their power. Most students here are born powerful. So, they have the ability to knock enemies down with a single bow. But they aren't allowed to fight right away during wars. They must work with the students from Defense Fortress. This is the type of school that picks on every school. Although, it's the shadow of Assassin Pagoda. The ones who hold Ember will stay here.**

**Assassin Pagoda: An unknown school that has disappeared years ago, without no reason. Rumors have it, this school only raised the most superior warriors. The school was far more violent and merciless, than Blood Sword Tower. The students used to be bloodthirsty, yet gentle fighters. Despite their violent nature and being. The students here have the most pure emotions and are gentle to others that aren't their enemies. Only ones who hold Blood will stay here at all times.**

**Done! Now, I'm NOT going to reveal the students for each school (excluding Assassin Padoga) So try to figure it out for yourselves. I sorta made this when I was listening to "We Are W.I.T.C.H." and "For All Hero" too much... ^~^ll **

**So here's the shippings! :**

**Specialshipping- Red x Yellow**

**Pokeshipping- Ash x Misty**

**Oldrivalshipping- Green x Blue**

**Leafgreenshipping- Gary x Leaf**

**Mangaquestshipping- Gold x Crystal **

**Questshipping- Jimmy x Marina**

**Blacksoulshipping- Silver x Soul (Blacksoul is the official manga shipping name for Soulsilver)**

**(This doesn't have a shipping name yet)- Vincent x (Johto) _Bianca_**

**(This doesn't have a shipping name yet)- _Black_ x Chris (They're from the _Golden Boys Pokemon Manga)_**

**Franticshipping- Ruby x Sapphire**

**Contestshipping- Drew x May**

**Commonershipping- Diamond x Platina **

**Ikarishipping- Paul x Dawn**

**Icedcoffeeshipping- Barry x Marley**

**Agencyshipping- Black x White **

**Dualrivalshipping- Cheren x Bianca**

**Flavescentshipping- Trip x Iris**

**And... Hints of Peasantshipping (Pearl x Caitlin), Shootsdownshipping (Zoey x Kenny), and Lakeacuityshipping (Jun x Mitsumi from the _DPA manga. _Also, one-sided Heattagshipping... T3T **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS! UNTIL I FINISH ONE OF MY LONG STORIES!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
